HereGoesNothing
by NeverShoutNever5
Summary: Alex has been falling for Paige ever since she met her now she only has to act on her feelings. This is the way it happened.Palex.
1. Cant do much of anythin

_Alex's POV_

Since the moment I laid eyes on her I knew I couldn't let her in. She was the popular girl, the head cheerleader, the Queen Bee. And what was I? I was just a loser I hung out with the lowest at the low. I would spend my nights at the ravine with Jay when he was my boyfriend. Now he's just a memory I'm trying to get rid of. Now that I look back I see that all I did before I met her was pretty much pointless. The friends I chose all the unnecessary fights I fought all to close up to everyone around me, to close up to the chances to love to be loved. It's funny how I try my best to avoid these feelings I have for her and even go out of my way to avoid her just to have fate put her right in front of me.

"Ahem…"

An interruption to my thoughts I look up ready to tell someone off. Then I notice my interruption was due to Paige nodding her head toward the customers waiting in line.

"Hun, I know how much you love to daydream, but were kind of busy over here. It'll be nice if you could help." Paige says with a high voice meaning she's stressed out and it doesn't help that I'm off at Lala land.

I get up and hurry to help the waiting customers. Oh what fun tonight is nothing beats working on a weekend when I can be partying up with Ellie and Marco Paige's gay best friend. Half an hour later were done serving all the customers sweat pouring down our faces. I just imagine what a mess I must look like, but I'm too tired to care. Paige looks like she's about to knock out, but even then she manages to look beautiful. As I sit staring at her I can't help but smile as she walks over and sits down beside me.

"Now that's what I call a workout." She says sighing heavily, sweat dripping and falling ever so slowly from her face to the floor.

"Yeah…" I mutter as I look away. _Damn I must look like a weirdo just staring at her. _But I can't help but to stare at this goddess in front of me. "Do you need a ride home?" I ask hoping she will say yes, so I will be able to be with her without having to pretend that I don't care about her.

"Nah… Spinner is picking me up tonight. He's closing up The Dot and then giving me a ride home." She says with a smile on her face. Anger ran through my veins in a second. How I wished that I could make her smile like that even if it were for a moment. That would make my whole life worth living. But I've come to a conclusion that I will never get a chance to be with her, to make her smile like he does, to wake up by her side, to show her that I love her. These are all illusions in my heart, and I'm perfectly fine with them. I'd rather have this little fantasy world of mine than never having her in my life.

_Paige's POV_

_Where the hell is he?_ I look at my cell phone to check if maybe i've missed a call of his. Nothing... _Omg it's almost 11pm and still he hasn't called..._ The Dot closes at 10 it does not take an hour to lock up the place and come pick me up. _Maybe he forgot all about picking you up. _A part of me jokes and hopes. I pick up and look up his number and call him.

"Ring. Ring. Ring. Please leave a message for..." I shut my phone and put it in my pocket. _That's it if he won't come to me I'll go to him. He should still be at The Dot._

I hurry past Alex who has a smirk on her face. I stop dead on my tracks and look at her placing my hands on my hips. "What's so funny Nunez?" I bark at her. My reaction seems to have soften her up. Which is hard for Alex to do since she always has the I dont care attitude toward everyone especially me. She walks up to me and I swear chills are running down my spine. "I'm guessing he forgot all about you." She says with a small grin.

_Damn she guessed it. _I roll my eyes at her pretending that her remark didn't have a hint of truth. "What's it to you Nunez? Since when do you care" I say with a bitchy attitude I use towards her at school. Now it's her turn to roll her eyes. "Oh give it up Michalchuck." She says with an annoyed voice. "Let's go see what's taking your beloved rodent so long to pick you up." I glare at her as she chuckles at her attempt of a joke. "Not funny." I tell her crossing my arms across my chest."Oh come on, we don't have all night." She tells me as she pulls me up and drags me out of the mall and towards her car.

_Oh I hope he has a damn well excuse in that tiny brain of his, because i sure as hell am not willing to put up with any of his immature remarks today._


	2. Something Aint right

_Paige's POV_

The ride to The Dot helped me lighten up the mood; it was even a bit fun. Alex sure knows how to brighten up my day. Its weird how I always look forward to seeing Alex at work it's the only time I don't have to worry about my popularity and just hang out with her laughing my butt off along with her till our boss comes and yells at us to get back to work. I've noticed these last couple of months that have passed Alex has made me happier than anyone else happier than Hazel, Marco, Ellie and even Spinner my own boyfriend have. I've found myself smiling when I think of Alex; my mind seems to wander off to her. Alex, Alex, Alex… That's all I really think about these days other than school, spirit squad, and fashion. Seeing her has been the only good thing that has happened to me today, everything else has been downhill. Work what a total drag, Spinner ugh he's been such a jerk lately.

"So…" Alex mutters her eyes watching the road, but other than that her attention is divided between me and the road and honestly I wish I had her full attention. "What's going thru that blonde head of yours?" she asks me in a serious tone.

I roll my eyes. Leave it to Alex to notice that something is going on. "Not much why would you ask?" I bite my lip softly hoping that she wouldn't persist any more than she has.

"Well for one you've been awful quiet for the past 5 minutes, and second you have yet to notice that we've passed by The Dot at least a dozen times." She says while cracking a smile.

_Gosh how I love her smile._ "Nothing's wrong, I'm just super pissed at Spinner. How could he forget to pick me up? Me! His girlfriend! Do I mean this much to him that I'm so easy to forget about?" Tears start rolling down my cheeks and I have no idea where they came from. These weren't tears of sadness these were tears of frustration tears of anger. I then wipe my face, unbuckle my seat belt and get out of her car. She then pulls my arm and gives me a warm hug. I can't resist but to hug her back never wanting to let go but I don't I won't be able to see her beautiful face. _Beautiful? What's going on with me?_ After what seems hours but has only been a few seconds I let go and ask her "Will you wait for me? You know? Just in case he's not there that way I'm not stuck here all alone in the middle of the night."

"Damn and I wanted to leave you stranded here." She says cracking a smile and earning a slight push from me.

"I'm serious Alex." I tell her then add "Please." With puppy eyes the ones that she can't say no to.

She finally gives in. "Fine. But don't take too long or I won't hesitate to leave you stranded here Michalchuck." She chuckles giving me a light push out the door. "Now hurry before I change my mind."

I walk toward The Dot and reach the door it has the closed sign, but knowing Spinner like I do I know if he's still here he hasn't locked it. I push the door and cha-ching we have a winner the door slowly opens and I'm in. I walk in and walk towards the back where I hear some noises and the closer I get the louder they get. I open the door leading to the kitchen and I just can't believe my eyes. There before my eyes are Spinner and Manny are all over each other. Just then the door slams and Alex appears behind me and they both look up Spinner with a look of horror on his face and Manny with a smirk on her face.

"Paige…" He says "This isn't what it looks like."

"THIS IS WHY YOU DIDN'T PICK ME UP? I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I yell at him and then I run out the door.

_Alex's POV_

_What's taking her so long? _I take a look at my watch and see she's been gone for quite a while. _Fuck this I'm going to go see if everything is ok._ I turn off my car and get out heading toward The Dot opening the door and seeing Paige walking toward the kitchen door. The way she's walking she looks like she doesn't want to get there soon. I'm about to tell her to hurry up when I notice strange sounds coming from the kitchen. Then I realize those aren't strange sounds they're moans and groans. Horrified I'm about to take Paige's arm and get her out then I realize it's too late she's opened the door and found Spinner and Manny all over each other. The worst part is that they haven't noticed her and they're still going at it and she hasn't said anything, she looks like her heart just broke into a million pieces. Before the kitchen door closes I go into the kitchen about to get Paige out of there when the door slams shut behind me and the moment is ruined between Spinner and Manny.

"Paige…" He says "This isn't what it looks like."

"THIS IS WHY YOU DIDN'T PICK ME UP? I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Paige yells at him and then runs out the door.

I walk toward him my hands tightened into fists. I glare at him and tell him "I thought you were better than this Spin. She doesn't deserve a moron like you that can't realize how much she's worth." I can't control my anger much longer I feel like something's about to happen.

Spinner just rolls his eyes. "She'll get over it. She had it coming doesn't know how to treat a man." He says with his stupid smile. That's it I can't control myself any longer I go up to him and punch him in his face and kick him on his beloved jewels. He falls to the floor in an instant.

"WHAT THE HELL…" He gasps.

I walk out in a hurry I have to go look for Paige she needs me now more than ever. She means the world to me and I can't let her go like this.


	3. How you love me now?

**Hello Mates hows it going? Well just to let everyone know this is a Palex story but it doesn't follow the show because i'd rather create another plot not follow the one from Degrassi. So ya... I don't own Degrassi wouldn't want to cause i'm a biochem major and a music minor I write for fun and for you guys. So AHOY mates and hope to hear from you guys what you would like to happen...**

_Alex's POV_

_Damn where is she?_ "Paige!" I call out for her when I see she's not inside the car. I look around and see an empty street; _she must be really hurting to leave without waiting for her ride home_. _I just can't stand around like an idiot calling out her name I've got to go find her. _I get in my car and start the engine in record time and start rolling down the streets slowly so I don't miss her. A pain spreads in my heart the worry is killing me. I don't know what's going on with me all I know is that I've never cared about someone as much as I care about Paige. I ride by and see a group of idiots hanging around gosh how I hate guys. Once they see me driving by they start whistling and calling out obscene remarks, I honestly don't have time for them so I just make sure she's not there and just flip them off. I search for the next hour I'm about to go nuts when I pass by a lonesome park and spot her on the swings looking up at the stars. I park my car and a debate goes on in my head. _She looks so peaceful maybe we should just leave her alone. _Obviously my conscious would act up like this. _NO! We've spent an hour looking for her. I'm not about to leave her here no matter how peaceful she looks. _I retaliate and then I watch her for a little while then get out of the car and start making my way toward the swings then take a seat next to her.

"…." Her silence is killing me, but I'd rather be here next to her saying nothing than to be worried sick wondering if she's safe and sound.

"…" _What do I say to her? What can I say to her?_ I can't really say anything my heart is stuck at my throat. She looks so peaceful so I'll just let her have this moment all to herself. I can't help to stare you can see in her eyes that she has been crying it's a look of sadness that I hope never to see ever again. I just want to reach out and hold her and tell her that everything is going to be ok, but I can't. I can't be her knight in shining armor she hopes for a guy, she's boy crazy and the last time I checked I wasn't a guy.

"Have you ever wondered if you will ever be happy?" She asks in a low voice.

_All the time, all the time…_ She looks at me waiting for my answer. "Yeah…" I whisper looking into her eyes reaching into the depths of her soul. All those times I thought she was a spoiled brat that didn't care about anyone and would step over anyone to be on top where proven wrong to me. She was real, she hurt like everyone else, and she just wanted to be in love, to be loved. My heart started beating in my ears it was so loud I was afraid Paige might hear it. I have to stop staring before I get my emotions out of control and end up ruining our friendship. I look down from those beautiful blue eyes and stare at my shoes.

"Alex…" she whispers I keep staring down. "Look at me… You don't know how happy you've made me these past months." I look up to those beautiful blue eyes and find only truth in what she is saying. That's it I can't control what I feel for her anymore I have to act on it. I slowly move my face closer to her and she seems to be doing the same time seems to slow down and we're only inches away.

"BZZZ, BZZZ, BZZZ." We snap out of our moment and I pull back horrified at what I was about to do. I don't want to ruin what we have now; what if I had kissed her and our whole friendship had gone downhill? She means more than anyone and I don't want to lose what we have. Paige although looks disappointed by the interruption and pulls out her phone.

"Ugh! It's Spinner... I can't believe he has the nerve to call!" Paige slams her phone shut and I can't help but wince. _Ouch I would hate to be her phone. _And then I remember what I did to Spinner and let out a loud laugh. She looks at me like I'm going insane. "What's so funny Nunez?" She demands.

"Well he might be calling because of what I did after you left-" I start saying then her eyes widen and she stands up from the swing.

"Alex, what did you do?" she asks looking at me trying to figure it out just by looking at me.

"Well let's just say he might have a few bruises on him when we go to school-" She gapes at me her mouth hanging open a smirk comes to my face as I finish. "-and he might not be able to pee standing up for a few days, or weeks…"

She pushes me lightly laughing like a maniac. "You did not!" She yells with a grin on her face. "I wish could've witnessed it. The amazing Alex at work." She winks at me and my heart skips a beat and I can't help but grin.

"How about you and me get out of here? It's pretty late you're parents must be worried sick, and I need some sleep." I take her hand and lead her to my car turn on the engine and take off making way through these empty streets toward her house as well as some sleep.

_Paige's POV_

It was well past midnight before I got home, as a matter of fact Alex just dropped me off a couple of minutes ago. I know it sounds a bit cheesy, but I already miss her. Today has been a total blow of emotions coming one after another. I was sick and tired of Spinner's antics and today he managed to top it all off with cheating. He and I are officially thru I don't want him in my life at all. On the other hand Alex has proved to be someone I can count on and to say the least I have become quite fond of her.

"BZZZ, BZZZ, BZZZ!" I reach into my pocket and fish out my phone flip it open. _Ooh a text message wonder from who…_

Goodnight sleep tight 

And don't let the bed bugs biteJ

3 Alex

I smile at the thought of her grinning while she was typing this, but my heart flutters at the heart she put beside her name and I can't help but remember how I almost kissed her tonight. Now I know that today has had its ups and its downs and that was definitely an up. I then get my phone and start texting back.

Goodnight Hun, 

Hope you have sweet dreams cause

I definitely will be dreaming of you tonight. ;) 

Love, Paige

Satisfied with her message presses SEND and then closes her phone placing it at on top of her night stand. She then turns off her lamp and settles down comfortably on her bed with a smile on her face. _Oh yeah I'm definitely going to dream of her tonight._ She closes her eyes and slowly drifts off to sleep.

_Alex's POV_

"BZZZ, BZZZ, BZZZ…" _Who the hell is texting me in the middle of the night?_ I look at my phone and see I have a message from none other than Paige.

Goodnight Hun, 

Hope you have sweet dreams cause

I definitely will be dreaming of you tonight. ;) 

Love, Paige

I smile at her message and I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. Oh gosh how I hate when I feel like this but I can't help it when I think about her. I look at the text one last time before I place my phone under my pillow and drift off to sleep with a huge smile on my face and a tingle of excitement on what tomorrow might bring.

**Well that's it for this chapter so far I've uploaded 3 chapters in 2days it wont always be that way since i'm going to school but ill update as soon as i can. Have a great day,night, etc... Be kind to everyone around you and hopefully they'll be kind to you (yes i like to promote peace lol and vegetarianism"give it a try?") lol well nite mates or mornin?**


	4. I kno all bout ur type

**Hello Mates here's a new chapter full of unfinished suspense enjoy! BTW i don't own degrassi tho i do own a ukulele i dont own an IPod touch either but i do own an IPod shuffle. Hmmm what does this have to do wit u guys? Idk well enjoy this chapter while I enjoy my veggie burger yum :)**

_Paige's POV_

_They couldn't Possibly Know What They Are Asking This Time  
It's So Different, I'm So Far And there's So Many Things  
Left Unsaid, Left Undone,  
To The Point Where Nothings Worrying Me Softly, Softly To Sleep  
Out In The Different Location Of Mine… (Unsaid, Undone by Formulas!)_

I open my eyes and see its 8am on a Sunday morning._ Ugh who's calling this early on this morning?_ I look at my phone and see that the call is private. _Hmm… That's weird I don't usually get private calls._ I'm tempted to let it go to voicemail in case it was a prank call, but in the back of my head I hope its Alex. That does it for me and I can't help but answer it even if it will lead to an unwanted conversation.

"Hello?" I answer hoping, praying that it will either be Alex on the other line or a wrong number.

"Paige? Don't hang up!" Spinner pleads thru the phone. "Please…" he begs and I can't help but stay on the line to hear out what he's going to say.

"Go on…" I spat out. "I don't have time to waste on you. I have places to be, people to meet, and boyfriends to replace." I add bitterly.

"I know that yesterday I wasn't the best boyfriend, but we can work this out." He says with a lick of hope in his voice. I roll my eyes I'm starting to get pissed off, but I keep my cool.

"Look Gavin, how about you meet me at The Dot around noon and we can discuss this further." I suggest an idea forming in my mind.

"Yeah sure, why not? Alright well I'll see you there then." He sounds happy but I know his happiness won't last very long. He then hangs up the phone and I'm relieved I didn't know how much longer I could stand talking to him without going ballistic. I then race downstairs in search of my mom or dad.

"MOM, DAD!" I call out searching for them.

"We're in the kitchen honey." My dad calls out.

"Do we have any cardboard boxes?" I ask and I can't help but smirk when dad gives me a strange look.

"Yeah… There's some empty ones in the garage." He says giving me a questioning look, but I pretend like I don't notice it and just run to the garage in search for them. Once I've found one I head to my room and start searching for items to put inside them. When I'm done I start getting ready to meet Spinner at The Dot.

_Alex's POV_

_I can't believe I'm here at The Dot drinking coffee with Ellie just to see how bad I messed up Spinner. _I can't help but grin when we get Spinner as a waiter. I seem to have done some damage to his face. He's now sporting a busted lip and a small bruise on his face. He's lucky I didn't aim for his nose or that would've been busted too. I laugh at the idea of Spinner with a swollen nose or even better a broken one.

"May I take your order?" He asks rather timidly like if he's afraid. And he should be for if you mess with Paige, you mess with me.

"Yeah, I'll take a black coffee no sugar or milk." Ellie says staring at Spinner's face. So many questions running thru her head, no doubt about it.

"I'll take mocha, with caramel." I add smiling widely looking him to his eyes like I want to burn a hole thru him and he can't help but gulp. Now I can't help but chuckle as he walks away like a dog with his tail between his legs. "Thanks, Gavin!" I call out before I start laughing like a maniac.

"What was that all about?" Ellie demands. Staring at me, waiting for some answers.

"What do you mean?" I say trying to keep a straight face but my mouth betrays me as a small grin appears.

"OMG you had something to do with what happened to his face." She accuses me and I can't help but chuckle.

"I might have a thing or two to with what happened." I grin and she can't help but laugh.

"Nice one Alex." She congratulates me. And we can't help but share a high five.

Just then Jimmy and Marco walk in and sit down in our table. Then Ellie and Jimmy start having a conversation about Art and I stop listening to the conversation. Marco then taps me and I turn to face him.

"So what's up with you and Paige?" he asks. Leave it to Marco to assume that we have a thing going on although to my dismay don't.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused. And he looks me in the eye trying to figure out what's really going on. He can't find anything so he keeps on talking.

"Well for one she can't seem to stop talking about you." He looks at me seriously and then adds. "And second lately you guys seem inseparable." And I can't help but smile at the thought of Paige annoying Hazel and Marco with talk about me. "What have you done to our Paige?" He demands then smiles. "Because I've never seen her happier than now, than I have in my whole life." Just then Spinner walks to our table and serves our order and starts taking Jimmy's and Marco's order as well as making small talk with Jimmy.

"So guess who's going to make up with his girlfriend today?" He asks Jimmy and Marco.

"Well since I don't have a girlfriend-"Jimmy starts.

"-And I'm gay." Marco adds on and Jimmy can't help but laugh.

"We're guessing that it's you…" Jimmy continues.

"BINGO! Dude you got it. We're going to talk it over today and by the end of the day she's going to be begging me to come back." He grins and my blood boils.

_What the hell is wrong with Paige! _Now I just want to go to her house and talk some sense into her, but just then I see her walk in with a box in her hand. _I just hope that she will see that there's someone better out there, hope that she will see that I'm here waiting for her…_

_Paige's POV_

_Yeah, you sure got a lot of nerve, to say that this was all my fault.  
I know you called, I got them all. La da da da da da_

Girl you better love what you got, before you go and give it away  
But don't say that I don't know you

Cause Oh, I know all about your type  
You're the type of girl that texts all day and talks all night.  
And Oh, I know that you are feeling sad.  
I Don't feel bad, cause even after 3 text messages, 4 missed calls,  
You still slept with my best friend.

_( by Never Shout Never) _

As I get to The Dot I take off my earphones and turn off my IPod as I enter The Dot and take I see an empty booth and walk and sit in it placing the box I brought from home. Then I finally look around aware of my surroundings and I turn around to see who's sitting behind me. Horrified I look into the sad eyes of Alex whose sitting with Marco, Ellie, and Jimmy and to make matters worse Spinner is standing by their table probably bragging to Jimmy how he's going to get me to forgivehim.

"BZZZ, BZZZ, BZZZ…" my phone vibrates and I open and see a text from none other than Alex.

What's going on Paige?

Yesterday you were crying over him.

Now you're going to take him back?

I just don't understand you sometimes…

-Alex

_No heart today? She must be pretty angry right now…_ I look up and see her staring at me with those brown sad eyes and I just can't stand it. I go back to her text and start texting back as fast as I can.

You'll understand soon enough what's going on. 

Just be patient ok?

I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to be with someone who makes me happy. :)

Love, Paige

I flip my phone closed look up to meet her eyes and give her a hopeful smile. She doesn't return it she only looks at me with pleading eyes. She reaches for her phone reads my message and gives me a questioning look. She's about to text back but it's too late Spinner is at my booth giving me one of his stupid smiles.

"Hey…" He says happily.

"Take a seat we have to talk…" I say seriously getting down to business. I can only hope that this will go nice and smooth…

**Well that's it for this chapter member to leave any comments or reviews under hmmm wait this isnt utube... Oh well Have a great weekend/week and member to treat your peers how u would like to b treated anyways... have a wonderful nite (vegetarianism give it a try?) lol **

**:)**


	5. Unsaid, Undone

**Ello Mates sorry i haven't updated in a while maybe a month or less i'm not sure... Anyways life's had its up's and down's a breakup, school, and finals coming up... Oh Joy lol gotta keep my head up tho... So... Awkward... lol nah well enhoy this chapter and i'll try to update by the end of this week but im not too sure cause i have a test for church... i know we get tests there too... well anyways i don't own degrassi but i do own this yummy cup of joe. Thanks! :-)**

Spinner takes a seat a smile still on his face despise the seriousness in my voice. I swear he could be so dense sometimes. He tries to take my hand and I almost let him till I remember why I'm here, and that Alex is sitting on the next booth watching my every movement. I don't know if I should weird and strangely I don't quite on the contrary I feel comfortable knowing that she's watching out for my well being.

"So do you want to order anything?" Spinner asks a bit nervous.

"Yeah can I have a coffee, make it decaf." I tell him. Relieved to get him out of my sight… Even if it just is to go fetch us something to drink. He comes back with two drinks in his hand a coffee for me and a soda for him. I take a sip and then reach into my purse get my wallet and start taking out money to pay him for my coffee.

"Hey it's on me." He tells me grinning. "I always pay on dates ok? And today is no exception." I then push the money towards him.

"This isn't a date ok?" I tell him angrily. "So you might as well cut that grin from your face." I stiffen and pull back as he tries to touch me.

"Paige…" he whispers. "I need you… You mean the world to me." he tells me. I know him well enough to know how his lies go.

"You say you need me, but you go and mess around with Manny behind my back!" I feel suffocated; I need to get this over with as soon as possible. No more falling into old habits and forgiving Spencer it's gone too far.

"It was a mistake! I'm human we all make mistakes!" He says with a hurt look on his face. I guess he was expecting a different reaction from me.

"Sure we all make mistakes. I would understand if it was the first time happening, but three times? Three fucking times Gavin!" I yell at him. "First times were with Manny, second time with Manny, oh and guess what third time was with Manny as well!" Now I have the attention of the booth next to us and that includes Alex as well. Then again I've had her attention ever since I got here.

"Paige… Calm down…" Spinner pleads trying not to attract any attention.

"You fucking calm down Spinner!" I say bitterly. "Because we both deep down know what an asshole you are. And honestly you're never going to change no matter how hard I try to change you." He sits there his mouth hanging open not believing what I just said. "I don't even want to try with you anymore you're not worth my time and I sure as hell deserve better." I get up and pick up the box I brought with me. "Here are your stupid gifts you gave me, the underwear you left at my house once-" and I pick up a pair of grandpa underwear and throw it at him and he's just sitting there petrified. "-the pills you used when we slept together for God knows you couldn't do it on your own. Oh and don't forget your condoms because you know how hard it is to find extra small." By then Jimmy is on the floor cracking up, Marco is beet red with a grin on his face and on his phone probably texting the whole school about this and Ellie is busy recording the whole event. I get up and take his soda and throw the soda on his head. "Have a great time cleaning up JERK!" I then storm off out of The Dot a smile on my face at the thought of embarrassing Spinner in front of everyone. _Wow this has been a liberating day for me. I'm set free… _

_Alex's POV_

_It started with your hips_

_Then I moved up to your lips _

_To take a chance ask for a dance_

_Cause you're the cutest thing on this side of the world…_

_- (First Dance by Never Shout Never)_

I see Paige storm off out of The Dot even though I know she did this to get back at Spinner I still know she's hurting inside. I get up and run after her after jumping over Jimmy trying to avoid stepping on him since he's on the floor laughing his ass off. I reach her a few minutes later on her way home coffee in hand. I reach her and turn her to face me.

"Hey…" I say breathless. _I so need to lay off smoking. _

"Hi." She breathes out.

"Umm… Do you want to go out somewhere?" I ask blushing hoping that she will accept my request. She smiles sweetly at me._ Oh God how I love her smile. Those lips oh those lips I can kiss all day. Snap out of it Alex! _I look away suddenly coming into realization of the world around me.

"Sure! Why not?" she says all of the sudden she becomes the cheery Paige that I love.

**Well that's it for this chapter Mates. Well I'm off to class, but i just couldn't wait to update my readers on my sad life lol jk... Member to treat people as you would like to be treated and enjoy the wonders of life well Ahoy mates...have a wonderful Day (vegetarianism give it a try?)**


	6. Update

Hello mates, I know you guys are gonna be pretty bummed out when find out this is not another chapter, but just an update. So school has pretty much taken up all my time. But on the bright side I have written a chapter and I'll post it up as soon as I'm finished with my term paper and the chapter. That's all folks so sorry about the year delay. BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON!


	7. We'll be young forever

**Hey guys how have you all been? Sorry I haven't posted in a loooooong time. You all probably want to kill me right about now. *huddles in the corner* lol anyways… Now that I'm in summer vacations I decided to update the story (chapter 6) the sad thing about this chapter is that I already had it all laid out and was going to post it, but as faith had it my usb malfunctioned and I had no copies although I thought I had one in my email (I was wrong) so I'm writing it from scratch. Hope y'all enjoy. Ahoy mates ****J**

_You can take up all my time cause you're the only one  
That can make a storm cloud break  
Pulling up the sun  
And I can't get caught in the rain  
Can I get your lips to speak my name?_

Cause I got some intuition,  
or maybe I'm superstitious  
But I think you're a pretty sweet pill  
that I'm swallowing down  
To counter this addiction  
you've got me on a mission  
Tell me darling, can I get a break somehow?  
How can I say no?

_( Love like woe- The Ready Set)_

**Alex's POV**

"_BZZZ, BZZZ"_

"_I'm only getting started  
I won't blackout  
This time I've got nothing to waste  
Let's go a little harder  
I'm on fire  
I won't Blackout  
I'm on my way  
I'm only getting started"_

"Hello?" I say as I start hurrying to pack all the things I have scattered on my bed.

The most beautiful voice is on the other side of the receiver.

"Alex, hurry your ass off. We don't want to be late do we?" Paige barks.

"No ma'am." I mutter. _I am so whipped. _I shake my head.

"Well, hurry up Alex!" Paige is definitely annoyed by now.

"Okay, I'm finished I'll be down in a minute. Bye." I hang up as I finish zipping up my duffel bag.

I hurry downstairs and I smile when I see Paige in the passenger's seat next to her mother. The trunk opens and I put my bag inside the trunk next to Paige's luggage.

So ever since the drama that went down at The Dot between Paige and Spinner I haven't gotten the chance to hang out with her. We've been so busy since winter vacation was coming up and we didn't get a chance to hang out as much as we would've liked to so she suggested that we should go to Vancouver for our winter vacation. So that's how we ended up here on a plane about to take off and to tell you the truth I'm scared out of my wits. I had hoped that we could of driven over there but her parents didn't want us getting lost on the road since it would take a two day drive so that's how I ended up here. I've never been on a plane and the idea of flying on one just has me on the edge of my seat. The only good thing about this plane ride is the fact that were riding first class thanks to Paige's dad which seems like he has all the right connections so I can't complain since I can admit that this seat is pretty comfy and its quite calm compared to coach. _Wooohooo Vancouver here we come…!_

"Hun, are you okay?" Paige looks at me with a look of concern.

"Uhm.. Yeah…" I mutter and she slightly frowns knowing that I'm definitely not.

"What's going on with you? You have yet to say anything since we got on." She leans closer and whispers in my ear "… If you don't want to go we can still get off." And I sit straight up spending a week with Paige was not something I was a chance of a lifetime and I wasn't about to let it go.

"I'm fine just…" I look down at my shoes too embarrassed to say anything. _Wow never saw that stain on my shoe before… _I then shake my head._ Concentrate Alex snap out of your pitiful excuse that you've never flown before. _

"_Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen, Welcome on board Air Canada we will be departing soon so…"_ I look up nervous as hell but then I see the flight attendant which is talking on the speaker and damn I got to admit she's HOT! I can't help but smile and blush slightly when she looks at me and gives me a warm smile. I can't help but stare more than I probably should and to my surprise her eye contact doesn't waver as she goes over the procedures.

"Ouch!…" I feel Paige's elbow hitting my stomach and then I forget all about the flight attendant and turn to face Paige the girl that knows how to make my heart skip a beat just by smiling.

"Sorry Alex I was trying to put my seatbelt on." Wow if I didn't know her any better I would think she was jealous, but who am I trying to kid? Me and Paige we would never be more than just friends it's always just going to be that way.

_I'm in trouble, I'm an addict,_

_I'm addicted to this girl._

_She's got my heart tied in a knot_

_And my stomach in a whirl._

_But even worse, I can't stop calling her,_

_She's all I want and more._

_I mean, damn, what's not to adore._

_I've been playing too much guitar,_

_I've been listening to jazz._

_I call so many times; I swear she's going mad,_

_And that cellular will be the death of us, I swear, I swear._

_(Trouble by Never Shout Never)_

**Paige's POV**

So after my big breakup with Spinner, Alex asked if I wanted to hang out sometime. Unfortunately we didn't have a chance to hang out other than in work. So me being an overachiever planned out a trip to Vancouver with Alex for winter vacation only if she got a 3.0 or higher in this semester. Those were my conditions and I would grant her a whole trip to Vancouver sponsored by my parents and we would be able to "hang out" for the whole winter vacation before heading back to school. Not only did she agree she also met my condition and surpassed it by getting a 4.0 gpa for the semester. Who knew that Alex could be an A+ student?

So here we are on a plane about to depart to Vancouver. I look over at Alex who hasn't said a word since we got on the plane. I lean over and whisper in her ear that we don't have to go if she doesn't want to. She looks up at me bewildered that I would actually say that and rapidly shakes her head. Just then a flight attendant starts announcing the procedures.

I look over at Alex and she's staring at the flight attendant. _Just great!_. When I look over at the flight attendant she's maintaining eye contact with Alex, not the friendly kind of contact but a sensual one. The kind people use when they are attracted to them. _What the fuck!_ The attendant just winked at Alex, and that is not cool. I elbow Alex while pretending to put on my seatbelt.

"Oww." she yelps.

"Sorry, I was trying to put my seatbelt on." I say flashing a smile.

Now her attention is totally focused on me. Any hold the attendant had over her is replaced with my hold over Alex whom I absolutely love.

As the plane starts to take off I notice that Alex is really tense. It's then that it hits me: _Alex has never been on a plane before!_ I mentally slap myself. _How could I have missed it? _The signs were all there. Her hand is gripping the arm rest, and I can't help but feel a tug at my heart. _She's making me feel things I have yet to feel with anyone else._ I look at her and put my hand on top of hers. She looks up at me surprised and relaxes a bit. Our fingers intertwine and I squeeze her hand.

"It's okay Alex, I'm here for you." I say leaning over and kissing her forehead. Whatever tension she might've had is now completely gone.

"So it was that obvious?" she smirked. Now that's the Alex I like to see.

"Eh, all I needed was some symptoms to diagnose you." I say grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, so what did you diagnose me with?" She ask wondering if I know about her feelings for me.

"You have a severe case of stupidity." I say cracking up, laughing so loud that the person in front of us turns around and gives us a serious look. Alex then playfully shoves me, and starts tickling me and just when I think I might pee on myself we settle down. I then realize that she has her arms wrapped up against my waist and we our bodies are as close as ever. My mind starts thinking ideas that I probably shouldn't be thinking of. Alex then let's go realizing I was looking at her arms wrapped around me.

"Sorry." she mumbles "I guess I got a bit carried away." she says.

"It's okay no big deal." I say saddened that she is no longer holding me up against her body.

The attendant suddenly comes over and offers us some snacks. Let me rephrase that, offers Alex some snacks. She can't keep her eyes off Alex and to tell you the truth it's making me mad.

"Would you guys like some snacks?" she asks Alex.

"I'm good, how about you Paige?" Alex asks me looking at me and grinning.

"Uhm... How about some peanuts?" I tell the attendant relieved that Alex didn't pay her much attention.

The attendant walks away disappointed that Alex didn't flirt with her. I'm disappointed because she only brought me only one bag of peanuts_. I guess life isn't always fair._

"So where were we?" Alex asks snuggling up next to me.

"Hmm... Let's see, you were about to tell me why you didn't tell me it was your first time flying." I say smirking slightly and making Alex blush.

"Well..." Alex starts her explanation, holding me close.

_This might end up being the best vacation I've ever had. Only time can tell if I end up confessing my feelings for Alex._


	8. What my dreams are made of

12/09/2012 21:40:00

**Hello Mates,**

**I'm back from my really long vacation from writing. In all honesty I had forgotten all about this story till I got an email yesterday saying that I had a story follower. So here I am once again. Hopefully I can still write just as well (maybe even better) than before. So here it goes. Enjoy!**

_How the hell did you ever pick me?  
Honestly, 'cause I could sing you a song  
But I don't think words can express your beauty  
It's singing to me:  
How the hell did we end up like this?  
You bring out the beast in me  
I fell in love from the moment we kissed  
Since then we've been history_

They say that love is forever  
Your forever is all that I need  
Please stay as long as you need  
Can't promise that things won't be broken  
But I swear that I will never leave  
Please stay forever with me

_-Sleeping With Sirens (Scene One- James Dean & Audrey Hepburn)_

**Paige's POV**

So we just arrived at Vancouver and to be honest I'm excited about this upcoming week. I get to have Alex all to myself for a whole week without worrying about anyone else. I could not ask for better company than her.

"Hey, ALEX!" I hear someone yell as we walk toward the airports exit. Me and Alex turn around to see the flight attendant walking toward us. _Just my luck!_ I wonder what she wants with _my Alex._

"Hey, Mia" Alex responds coolly and I stand there wondering when they came to first name terms. _Did I miss something when I fell asleep?_

"I just wanted to tell you that it was a pleasure meeting you and if you ever want to get together and hang out here's my number." Mia says smiling as she hands Alex a paper with her number_. I cannot believe the nerve of that woman!_ I reach out and snatch the paper out of Alex's hands and hand it back to Mia.

"I'm sorry but Alex isn't interested plus she is still in high school.' I tell Mia as Alex looks at me shocked by my actions.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bother you Alex." Mia says as she starts to turn around to walk away I hear her mutter "Jealous much?" to me. And she is quickly out of sight. _What a bitch!_

"Hmm… So I wasn't interested, was I?" Alex says with a stupid grin on her face.

"Don't flatter yourself, Hun!'' I respond pushing her toward the exit and to our ride to the hotel.

_Damn, this girl, can't find nobody like her  
She is everything I want and I'd do anything for her  
I'd beg, beg, and beg  
Make me believe that there is no one else I need  
When you satisfy me_

I'll take you home  
We can be alone  
And let my body show you lovin' like its never ever known

I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
Something that would make you wanna start  
I wanna write a song about you now, yeah  
Something from the bottom of my heart

I wanna take ya home tonight, alone  
Take you places you've never known  
Keep you coming right back for more  
Keep you coming right back for more

_-Sleeping With Sirens (Your Nickel isn't worth my Dime)_

**Alex's POV**

We just arrived at the hotel and let me tell you this is way, way, way better than the dump I call home. Although this place is amazing there seemed to be a small problem. It seems that although Paige's dad reserved a room with two beds they only had a room with one bed available till further notice. I don't mind at all but I wonder how Paige feels about it.

"Okay, so we have two options." Paige states in a stern voice "I talked to the Hotel manager and he says he's booked till further notice so we have no option but this room." She sighs then looks around. " I guess we have to either share the bed or one of us has to suck it up and sleep on the couch."

"I pick the first option!" I say as I look at the couch it looks way too small to be slept in.

" So I guess we're sleeping together during this mini vacation." Paige says surprisingly with no tone of disappointment as she gets into bed ready to knock out. Wow I hope I can keep my hormones under control and keep myself from doing something that I might regret. I get into bed next to her facing the ceiling. _Oh, boy this is going to be a long night!_

**Paige's POV**

It's been about an hour since I got into bed with Alex and my heart has yet to stop racing. Alex knocked out the moment that her head hit the pillow. And I can hear her soft breathing which makes me smile. She has such an angelic face when she sleeps. _Angelic face? What the hell is wrong with you Paige Michalchuck? You are the head cheerleader at Degrassi acting love-struck over Alex!_

Suddenly Alex wraps her arms around my waist and I stop breathing. I see that she is still asleep so she must be dreaming about something. _Probably Jay or the flight attendant. _Then I hear something that I will never forget.

"Mmmm Michalchuck…" she sighs as she pulls me closer and I can feel the heat radiating from her body and I can't help but to feel a bit excited which makes me blush. I guess I'm the person she's dreaming about only if she knew she's also acting it out in her sleep.

I look at Alex as she sleeps and then I look at her lips those soft lips and I get the urge to kiss her and I'm not sure I'll be able to help myself…


	9. It's been hell not having you here

**Hello mates! I am back after such a hectic semester. It seems I have found myself with some free time in my hands and I am going to update this story. Although it has come to my attention that I become more motivated to continue this story when I obtain reviews so please review if you want more. **

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone _

_Just the one, two of us, who's counting on _

_That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again _

_Let's be more than this now_

_Rock and roll, baby, don't you know _

_That we're all alone now?_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll, honey, don't you know, baby _

_We're all alone now? _

_I need something to sing about _

_Rock and roll, hey, don't you know, baby _

_We're all alone now? _

_Give me something to sing about_

_-CrushCrushCrush by Paramore_

**Alex's POV**

I wake with a start, I wake from a wonderful dream I was having of having Paige in my arms. _Wait a minute…_ I suddenly snap out of my thoughts to realize that I am holding on to someone. Yet, I don't remember anyone else being in the room besides Paige. That's when I open my eyes and realize that I have my arms wrapped around Paige inches away from her face. I then cringe. Not at her but at the thought of her waking up with my arms wrapped around her waist and being disgusted by it. _I can't lose her. She means way too much to me._ I then let go of her and get up to go for a run.

After putting on a warm jog suit I head out and about putting my iPod on full blast to some rock and start jogging… I jog to try to forget my feelings for Paige, to forget that I am completely in love with her, to forget that Paige and me can never be.

Half an hour later I find myself back in the hotel room with Paige gone. _Probably went downstairs for breakfast._ I then start to undress and head towards the shower to take some stress I have away. 15 minutes and 2 orgasms later I feel fresh and ready to tackle whatever feelings I may have for Paige.

As I am drying off I look at the mirror and see a note taped to it with Paige's unmistakable writing:

Hey Hun!

I woke up and you were gone. If I am 

not back when you come back you can find me

at the dine hall downstairs. Miss you!

Ps: Try not to get lost!

Love, |

Paige | 

xoxoxo |

I head downstairs to the Hotel's dine hall with the biggest grin on my face and with my heart soaring high. I feel unstoppable like nothing can faze me. I find the dining hall and look for Paige. When I finally spot her I am hit with an overwhelming pain to my heart and I feel sick to my stomach.

There she is sitting with the most gorgeous boy I have ever seen. From what I can see he's having the time of his life flirting with Paige _My Paige!_ There he sits holding her hand sitting so close to her. I can't stop myself from tearing up a bit. I can't stop myself from feeling like my whole world has come crashing down. I then run out of the room heading anywhere but there.

_All the games you played _

_The promises you made _

_Couldn't finish what you started_

_Only darkness still remains  
Lost sight, couldn't see _

_When it was you and me_

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight_

_I'm beginning to see the light _

_Blow the candles out _

_Looks like a solo tonight _

_But I think I'll be alright_

_-Candles by Hey Monday_

**Paige's POV**

I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bring myself to kiss Alex. I can't help to have feelings for her but I don't think I can see myself like that. Bottom line is that _I'm not gay. _

_This needs to change. _I have to fix myself and forget any feelings I might have for her. _This is the best for both of us. _ I keep reminding myself as I get up and leave a note for Alex.

Hey Hun!

I woke up and you were gone. If I am 

not back when you come back you can find me

at the dine hall downstairs. Miss you!

Ps: Try not to get lost!

Love, |

Paige | 

xoxoxo |

I then head downstairs and go into the dining hall where I am greeted by the delicious smell of bacon and crepes.

_Nothing like eating to forget your problems. _I think sarcastically as I grab a plate and serve myself various things. Then I sit at an empty table and start munching away.

"Hello beautiful." An unfamiliar voice says to me. I look up to see the face of one of the hottest guys I have ever met. _Perfection. _Is all my mind can think and I have to remind myself to mentally slap myself later.

"Hey" I say with an awkward smile.

"May I sit with you?" He says with a smile. An amazing smile I may add.

"Of course!" I say with way too much excitement for my own good.

"My name is Lucas." He extends his hand for a handshake and I can't believe my luck.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Paige." I shake his hand and before I can let go he holds it for a moment.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replies as his lightly kisses my hand and I can't help but feel light headed.

For a moment all the problems go away and I can't help but smile. _This is good. This is what I need to forget. _

We sit talking for an hour letting the world pass us by. There we are getting to know each other, exchanging numbers, glancing at each other with much interest. He grabs my hand and looks at me with such intensity. Then I spot her. I spot Alex looking my direction. Looking at the scene unfolding before her, looking at something we can never be.

_She looks so sad. She looks so hurt. _I can't help but feel a pain in my chest as I watch her run out the door, run out with her heart in pieces, run because we can never be.

_This is how it's supposed to be. _

**So there you go guys. It's kind of a depressing chapter but I promise the next one's wont be as depressing so don't hate me. This is how it has to happen before anything else happens. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
